Meaning of Love
by Dizzy-Kiske
Summary: I'm changing this story! I'll follow my original script.Look at the final chapter!
1. The Letter

_Since Justice has been arrested 2 years ago, a new Gear has been detected. Nothing is known of the Gear, but only that it has one dark wing and one white wing. Scientists have called it a massive weapon of destruction, after testing is abilities. The Gear has escaped and is still being searched for. If no one stops it, it could cause another war..._

Ky read this letter dissapointedly.

"Again?" he sighed. True he did stop Justice and almost dies. But another Gear? That was too much.

"Excuse me, sir, but several letters about that Gear have already come here," said a man at the door.

"I'll take care of it, just don't make a fuss about it," Ky answered. After is attendant left, he stared out the window. Morally, Ky only sees in black and white, which means he knew no colors. The blonde haired knight stood up and went to put on his uniform and get his sword. Thinking over on the previous battle, could it be worse?

_**Meanwhile...**_

"A new Gear!" exclaimed a man from far away.

"I heard it had monsterous wings and such great power!" said another. The whole town argued over the Gear whether it would start a war or not."Darn...Looks like I'll meet you again, Holy boy..." whispered a tall man in red. He carried a large sword with him."I'll come back in probably 3 months," the boy said leaving the building.

"But commander! By the time you come back, there's going to be a meeting!" said a young lady.  
"Don't worry," Ky said,"I'll be back." Ky took his long sword and left without bringing anything else with him...

"I could spar before I meet him..."thought Sol. Taking his enormous blade, he cut down the trees in his way emitting a raging fire causing the forest to burn. Sol wasn't the kind of person who cared about nature. On the other hand, Ky cared about anything that God created. Both were EXACT opposites. "I'm sure Ky would be stupid enough to fight me with his Thunderseal. I'm unstopable." he surely said. The man walked down a dust and fiery path. He laughed as he passed the burning trees and falling branches...

"Should I take someone?..." Ky thought seriously. He hesitated whether to take someone or not since this Gear might be more difficult to fight. He held the Thunderseal close to him then continued on the road ahead.  
"Commander Ky is going by himself!"  
"What! How can he fight a Gear when he's only 16!"  
"He can do it! He survived the war when he was 10!"  
"Again..." gasped a calm voice...  
"Where should I go first..." the young knight said looking at the map.

"Try China," called a familiar voice.  
"Millia. I didn't expect you here," Ky answered.  
"It's been quite a while, kid, two years to be exact," said Millia as she jumped down from a tall stone pillar. She used her long blonde hair to land safely. Her hair was her weapon. Millia was dressed in a short blue and white dress, similar to Ky's uniform. Her blue-green eyes stared at his azures eyes closely. "You've gotten much taller and cuter since the last time I saw you. Plus you still carry the same sword.  
"Your hair grew, Millia. You should cut it one day," commented Ky.  
"You're right, boy, probably when I'm finished with my job. So how is it being 16? Hard? Easy?" questioned Millia.  
"Well...I can't say it's easy; however-ever,at the same time, I can't say it's hard-hard," he hesitated. Ky tried to hide his French accent, but counldn't in several words.  
Millia giggled."Y'know, don't be ashamed of your accent, girls go for that.  
"Why did you want-want me to go to China?" Ky asked nervously.  
"I heard there's a girl that needs to be rescued from people trying to rob her restaurant," Millia blurted. "She could be your damsel-in-distress, right? You are a Knight...  
"Um...that's it...?" he asked confusingly.  
"Uhh...duh! What else did you expect,boy?" the long-haired woman laughed.  
"I thought they spotted the wanted Gear there," Ky said disappointedly.  
"You mean the winged one? So that's what you want...Well...they did say that it was once spotted in Beijing, China five days ago. It once 'attacked' a female chef there. It was probably just scared, cause the chef paniced when she saw it. She immediately called the police. The Gear disappeared before the cops appeared..." Millia stated as she brushed through her thick locks.  
"You wouldn't think that it's innocent, right, Millia...  
"You actually think it's innocent! Why don't you go talk to it then if you're brave enough!" Millia hissed. "That's it, I'm outta here..." she said as she jumped high into the air and teleported somewhere...

"STOP! YOU BURNED THE FOREST NOW FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" said a cop behind Sol.  
"Oh yah, more training..." he snickered as his enormous blade lit red and began steaming. Then screaming could be heared in the infernal trap..."That's it..." Sol sighed as he left the lifeless fiery grave...


	2. Come Aboard the Mayship!

2. **Come Aboard the Mayship!**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So...Millia said China...What's there to see," Ky said looking for a plane to board.

"There's the Great Wall of China right? - But I'm only doing this for my mission not to go on a vacation..." Ky sighed.

"HEY! THOSE DARN PIRATES ARE BACK! - GET EM!" yelled several guards theat ran past him. Ky turned around.

A tall blonde man with a long metal sword stood next to a little girl with a large anchor clinged to her arm. A large

air ship flew behind them as the two were ready to fight.

"I guess there giving us a warm welcome. Let's thank-you. Shall we?" said the man as he fixed his sunglasses.

"You bet, Johnny! Let's thank these punks!" the little girl answered. A orange hat with a skull on the top lay on her

brown-orange hair.

Johnny striked first with the long samurai sword. He was able to attack, but his aim blocked. Next, he kicked his target

to the ground, knocking down the guard he kicked and the other guard that idiotically hid behind the beaten guard.

Then came May. May used the hook of her anchor to grab the guards approaching her then throwing them high into the air.

Yet another guard stood behind May ready to slam May's head with an enormous wooden hammer. Suddenly, a flash of

white and blue hit the corner of both the pirates' eyes. In front of them was a young boy in white and blue garments and a

freakishly long sword clutched in his right hand. His azure eyes showed slight anger and frustration in them, yet kindness

could still be spotted. The guard with the wooden hammer was suprised to see that he was holding just the handle of the

weapon and that the other half was on the marble floor before him. The boy might've slashed the hammer in two before it

bashed May's skull open.

"Cut it out, or I'll have to arrest you all," Ky said to scare them all. The guards ran away but the pirates stood there in

amazment.

"Your swordsman skills are impressive for a knight, kid. But aren't you supposed to stay in your fairytale?" Johnny

nonchalantly commented. Ky pointed his Thunderseal at the man's throat.

"Let's not get carried away. First of all, what are you 'pirates' doing here? Second, don't try to act all cool," Ky

answered seriously.

"Aw...c'mon, you don't scare me even if you are a knight or a cop! You're just a kid," blurted Johnny.

"I could kill you right now, but I see no reason to. But if your little companion here has no use for you I'll gladly slit your throat

open!" Ky shouted.

May interferred and hit Ky in the head with her anchor. Ky fell backward as Johnny kicked him away from May and himself.

He felt weird and had a hand on his head. He was breathing unsteadily. Ky stood up trying to see if they were going to attack.

"You big MEANIE! I thought knights in stories were nice, but you're really MEAN!" May screamed almost dashing forward to

hit him again.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted him to answer my questions. I wasn't really going to hurt him," Ky honestly spoke.

By the way his voice sounded, Johnny could instantly tell what his weakness was: girls.

Johnny burst out laughing hard.

"I can't believe you're having problems with girls!" Johnny bursted.

Ky blushed gripping onto his sword. Obviously he couldn't hide it. May laughed as well.

"You're right-right..." Ky stopped since his accent was coming up again.

"Eh? You're French right? You're gonna have a heck of an easy time getting all the chicks you want. Girls love that," Johnny stated.

"Do you need a ride?" May asked.

"Yes, thanks!" Ky said relieved.

"Then, welcome to the Mayship!" said May. Suddenly the ship above them let down a long rope ladder.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is a Ky&Dizzy story. I know there are like only 2 or 3 Ky&Dizzy fanfics here.

I really think Ky and Dizzy look good together. Especially since their personalities almost match


	3. Beijing, China

3. **Beijing China - **Good luck with girls, Ky!

--------------------------------------------------

"So, what do ya think?" May smiled looking at Ky. Ky just stared at the ship's peculiar shape.

"The Mayship..." Ky whispered.

"My, you've never heard of the Mayship? Where've you been?" Johnny teased.

"Um...no...I haven't," Ky politely answered.

"So...the kid's going to look for another Gear ,huh?" Sol analyzed as he overheard the other police complaining.

"This is going to be one heck of a party," he smirked as he went on his way to the nearest airport.

Ky climbed the long rope hoping that they'd reach the top already. He didn't even dare to look down.

Johnny looked down to see how Ky was doing. According to the look of Ky's face, he was scared of something else:

Heights.

"C'mon! First girls and now heights? Knights aren't supposed to be scared!" Johnny bursted out again.

"Why shouldn't I be scared! I fell off a tree when I was 7!" Ky exclaimed trying to hold on.

"Oh..Well that's a good reason!" Johnny groaned as he finally reached the bars of the ship's dock.

He helped Ky up after he too finally reached the bars. Ky began huffing and puffing as if he just ran 20 miles.

"Goodness, you're more sensitive than I thought! What's your name, kid?" Johnny grinned.

"It's Ky, Ky Kiske," the blonde knight answered.

"I'm May! And I'm the captain of the Mayship!" May shouted to Ky.

"Yah, and I'm the one and only, Johnny," Johnny said with a slight bow.

"I'm really honered to get to know you, but I need to get to China. Can you take me there?" Ky asked wiping his sweat from

his forehead.

"Sure! You on a mission, Ky oni-chan?" May politely asked motioning for him to enter the control room.

"Yes. And by the way, you don't need to call me oni-chan," Ky told her.

"Ya, but from now on, I'll treat you like my older brother! Sorry about earlier. Did I hit you hard?" May wimpered.

"No! I'm fine. Don't cry," Ky said as he placed a hand on her shoulder in a fraternal way.

"Alright, we should be there tomorrow. That okay, Ky?" Johnny asked. He was carving something from wood.

"Um...yes," Ky shyly answered.

"My, where could that idiot go?" Sol pondered. He spotted a plane called _Bloody Faith_ on the side.

"I guess I could take that ship..." Sol snickered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"CHINA!" May called.

"Huh?...Ahh!..." yelled Ky as he fell off the bed. Ky quickly changed and messed up his hair a bit more.

"What? We're here?" he asked after getting to May.

"Yes oni-chan! Johnny and I are gonna look for some stuff you go do whatever you need to. Here take this,"

May handed him a walkie talkie. "We'll call you when it's time to go." said May landing the airship.

"May, hide the ship in the woods over there," Johnny pointed to a green patch of land.

"Yes, sir-ree!" May joyfully hopped.

"Take care, Ky," said Johnny as they separated.

Ky walked to Beijing, probably 2 miles from where they landed. His sword was tightly held in his hand in case any animal comes to attack him.  
He stopped at a certain area when he heard: _YA! WACHA! HEYA!_, coming from a restaurant.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Get away, fools!" yelled a brown haired girl who's hair was tied in a looped ponytail.

"C'mon, pretty lady, we're hungre and need some food, yo," replied 3 hideous men.

"No food! We closed! NA-NO-DA!" the girl yelled.

One man with a head-band grabbed at her waist and prevented her from moving.

"Let...me...go...!" the chef squealed as she began squirming.

"Not unless we - AHHZAH!" the man was cut off when a strike of lightning hit him electricuting him. Luckily he was still alive.

"Let her go," a rather tall young man walked into the restaurant. He glared at the remaing two men with his sword crackling with thunder.

"Listen, bub, this chick is ours!" said the man holding the helpless young girl.

Ky ignored them and slashed his sword so quickly that no one knew what he hit. Then the man holding the chef found himself crying over  
a lock of fallen hair.

"My hair! My beautiful hair! You-you spaz!" cried the man. After the girl was safely released, she kicked the men out the building.

"You saved Jam's life, na no da," Jam said hugging Ky's arm. True she was pretty, but somthing somewhat annoyed Ky. Was it her voice?  
She was speaking in the 3rd person.

"What's your name, na no da?" Jam sweetly smiled.

"Ky Kiske," Ky answered. He stared at her hazel eyes then looked away blushing.  
"No, Johnny's not here to give me girl advice!" Ky thought.

"Ok, Ky-sama, you will stay with Jam here :D" Jam said with puppy eyes.

"Okay..." Ky shyly said.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I hope Ky's not meeting a girl. I still haven't told him about how to speak when she asks you a question," Johnny sighed.

"Eh? Girl-Advice?" May smirked.

"Yup, the kid doesn't know how to court a lady. He's got looks, accent, personality, skill, everything a chick would want!" Johnny chuckled.

"Well, you're everything I want!" May smiled grabbing Johnny's hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, You think this is a Ky x Jam fic. It's not. Dizzy will come in the later chapters.**


	4. You and Me Only

4. **You and Me Only **- The Great Escape!

---------------------------------------

Ky woke up feeling light-headed after sleeping on one of Jam's free guest rooms.

"Man, what's in those matresses?" Ky suspected since it was quite hard. He got up and walked over to the lower floor.

"That's what bad man gets for stealing Jam's cookies!" exclaimed Jam as she was standing on top of a man who was holding a cookie

"Jam? What's going on here?" asked Ky confused.

"Bad man stole Jam's cookies. Jam catch bad man before bad man run away," replied Jam with puppy eyes again :)

"Okay, but I think he's surrenderring the cookie. You better let him go," stated Ky as he motioned for Jam to let the man go.  
The man left the restaraunt screaming.

"You crazy old hag!" cried the man.

"Jam only 15, Man must be 100!" Jam hollered back with puffed cheeks. Ky did see some rudeness in her and didn't feel like she  
was the 'one' for him.

"Jam, you should respect older people, crazy or not," Ky said to teach her something.

"But old men come here to hurt Jam, na no da," the chef complained with puppy eyes again.  
"Oh! And Jam wants to go to picnic with Ky, na no da," Jam happily squealed.

"Um...okay, but-" Ky was cut off as Jam quickly grabbed his arm and raced of with a picnic baskeet in her other arm.

-----------------

"Where could Ky oni-chan be? I wonder if he's out somewhere in Beijing," May complained.

"Maybe I should teach him how to ask a girl out on date," Johnny planned.

-----------------

"Jam! Stop! What is that!" Ky backed up a little, feeling scared of what Jam was about to feed him.

"It is turtle roll. It has turtle meat, fried sashimi, and turtle sauce," Jam described with a wide, perky smile on her face.  
Ky didn't want to hurt her feelings since she seemed to like him, but couldn't help that he was going to eat a turtle.

"Fine, if you say so..." Ky opened his mouth with his eyes closed, and began chewing slowly. It didn't taste as bad as he expected, but  
turtle meat didn't satisfy him.

"You want more, na no da?" Jam asked with another piece on the chopsticks. Ky wanted to say 'no', but he couldn't help feeling guilty if he  
did say no.

"Okay..."Ky responded doubtfully. Jam then put the piece in his mouth, and Ky just kept chewing.

-----------------

"Oh goodness! We've already been here for two days! Where's Ky oni-chan!" May quacked. May was already boarding the _Mayship_.  
May held the walkie and turned the knob clockwise to operate it.

"Ky oni-chan! Where are you!" May yelled.

"What...Um...Help me!" Ky yelled back from the radio.

"Where are you!" May scremed louder.

----------------------

"A female chef is chasing me! Help! She's feeding me turtle!" Ky answered frantically.

"Ky! Come back! Jam like you! Na No Da!" Jam said right on his tail.

"HALP!" Ky screamed.

-----------------------

"Oh, boy...girl trouble again. Lesson 5! Don't run away but kiss her then run! She'll pause for a moment," Johnny explained on the walkie-talkie.

"But I don't want my first kiss to be with her!" Ky argued.

"Not on the lips! On the cheeks!" May squealed.

----------------------

"Oh, okay," Ky calmed down and turned around to face the love-struck girl. Her brown eyes showed shyness and favor in them. Ky's showed slight  
anger but mostly panic.

"Um, Jam? Uh..." Ky kissed her right cheek, and Jam began blushing.

"I'll be back!" Ky yelled running off.

"YAY! I KISSED KY! NA NO DA! Next time I'll be sure to walk up to him and kiss!" Jam jumped and hollered with comfort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It'll take a while to introduce the couples so this story might reach  
30 chapters if not 20 or 25.**


	5. One Moment

5. **One Moment - **True Love?

---------------------------------------

"We've been wandering other, places for 5 days straight!" sighed Johnny. He and Ky were both sitting in the ship's  
guest room, waiting for more of May's commands.

"He's there! There!" yelled a group of girls on the ship. Ky and Johnny turned around to look at them.

Then..._BAM!_ The door bashes open. The two stood there in amazement thinking,"Can girls really do that?"

"I'll get him! No I will!" yelled the girls who were beginning to chase Ky and Johnny.

"Who do you think they're after!" asked Johnny, who was panting.

"Want to stop and see?" answered Ky who wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Okay!" Johnny turned around and stopped to see if the crew was after him. _Wrong!_ The girl crew trampled all over him.

Looks like they wanted Ky.

"MAY!" yelled Ky trying to accelerate. Finally at the door of May's command room, Ky hurriedly tried to open it.

Then May opened the door and Ky closed it behind him and relocked it.

"What's the matter, Ky oni-chan?" May had a confused look.

"Your crew was chasing me until I got here," Ky shockingly answered. Suddenly, loud banging noises could be heard.

"Captain May! We saw that cute boy run in this room. Is he here?" questioned all the girls.

"Nope just me!" replied May. The girls ran off trying to find Ky.

"May? Where's our next destination?" the tired boy asked.

"I'm thinking Japan. We need to re-supply."

"Good...I could probably look around..." Ky said.

----------------------

"What! I lost!" complained Sol, who was slightly beaten up.

Then a glimpse of red caught the corner of his eye.

"You'll never win unless you try your best..." said a voice. It was rugged but it could immediately be identified as a female.

"Shut up! I never try my best in anything cause I don't need to!" Sol exclaimed.

"Your an idiot, you'll always be one if you don't change your ways..." said the voice again.

"Shut up!...?" when Sol turned around nothing was there. Sol walked away in discontent. After all, he lost to a bunch of

street fighters. What Sol didn't notice was a figure in a tree behind him. The 'person' seemed to be watching closely.

---------------------

"So this is Japan..." said Ky relaxingly as he walked through the town. There were cherry blossom petals everywhere he went.

Ky watched as kids ran past him to catch the petals with there little fingers. Ky then came across a red, wooden bridge.

Under it was a wide river, theat seemed to flow through the whole town. Just as he was about to make it across, he heard an unusual sound...

"You have to pay NOW!" screamed an elderly woman. A person in a black hood seemed to be fighting with the store lady.

"Please, I forgot to bring some extra money...I'll come right back and pay you!" said the person in a hood. The person seemed to

be a girl since she had such a sweet voice. And she was wearing a white dress underneath the black hood.

"No! NOW!" yelled the woman. She grabbed the poor girl's hand and was ready to cut it off.

"No! Please!" screamed the girl. Half her face was covered by the hood, but tears were seen rolling down her cheeks.

"No! Don't ma'am! I'll pay for her merchandise," said a boy who was about the girl's age. He was handing over some yens.

The content woman, threw the young girl but the boy caught her. Ky hurriedly took her away from the vegetable store.

"Are you okay, miss?" Ky asked taking a look at her hand. Her hands were pale, and looked very delicate.

"Yes, thank-you so much. I owe you a lot," replied the girl.

"Alright, I'll escort you home. Is that okay?" Ky told her.

"Okay, thanks a lot," said the girl with a little nod. The two didn't talk the whole time, that was, until they reached an unusual forest.

Ky just held on to his sword, just to make sure he'd be prepared if anything attacked them. It was weird that the girl was leading him to

a forest. Ky didn't mind at all, just as long as she was okay.

"I'm sorry if this is strange, I know that not everyone goes in a forest. Oh! What's your name?" asked the girl politely.

"I'm Ky Kiske, and you?" Ky replied.

"My name is Dizzy," said the girl as she removed her hood. She had silky blue hair and sparkling pink eyes. Ky blushed and was lost in her gaze.

Dizzy, as well, did the same. Both had almost the same thought in their mind,

Dizzy was too flustered to speak to the boy,"Can anyone really be that handsome? I thought only fairy-tale princes were that handsome!" she thought.

Ky too was embarassed to say anything,"Can she be an angel?" he thought looking at her eyes.

Both looked away for a while, then finally Dizzy spoke,"We can stop at that lake, okay Ky?" she asked him dearly.

"Yes...okay..."answered Ky who was probably love-struck. Ky snapped out of it then thought,"True she's pretty, but I shouldn't go after looks.

But she's also really kind..."

When the two reached the lake, Dizzy turned around saying," I'm glad to have met you, Ky. I hope we meet again, Lord-willing."

"Alright I'll be off then, Dizzy. Take care," answered Ky. Ky was about to walk away but turned around to say good-bye.

But she was gone...Only a black and white feather floated in the spot where Dizzy was standing...

---------------------------------------

**So...this is the Ky and Dizzy part. Next will be Sol and Baiken**


	6. Unexpected Occurance

4. **Unexpected Occurrance - **_Baiken's Little Favor_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ky was on the ship's bow, which was an open area. This was where he first set foot on the ship. A metal railing,

prevented anyone from falling off, and you'd have to be pretty tall to jump over it. Ky stared at the

forest below them. It was bright and sunny, and several birds flew quite close to Ky.

The Mayship was to land 200 miles from Tokyo.The boy's arms leaned on the rail as he

thought over what happened a day ago. "Dizzy..." Ky repeated the girl's name in his head. Then the

iron door behind him creaked open.

"Oni-chan! Wacha doin'?" May asked him as she hopped over to her 'brother'.

"May? Oh, I'm just resting a bit. Is there something you want to say?" KY said turning to the little captain.

May was busy hugging his arm tightly. Finally, she let him go, but she wore a look of discourage.

"We, Johnny and I, have somthing to show you, oni-chan..." May couldn't bear to look at him, because of the

fact she was probably hiding something important.

"What is it?" Ky eagerly asked her.

"You told him didn't you, May," answered Johnny's rough voice. His voice startled Ky a little, yet he too also

had that tone of discourage. Johnny approached Ky slowly with his dark blonde head facing the metalic floor.

"What's going on? Why aren't you telling me?" Ky backed up and thought that Johnny and May were acting suspicious,

as if they were plotting against him.

"We'll tell you, boy. Just follow us," Johnny slightly raised his voice. Ky followed Johnny as if Johnny was his owner.

May grasped Johnny's arm this time and remained silent until they came to a dark room, a few doors from Ky's own room.

Johnny opened the sturdy door and let Ky enter first. Ky squinted but could barely see anything in the pitch,black room.

That was until, May opened a light switch when everyone entered. Then a bach of discs with tabs on them lay on

a wooden table before the three. Ky noticed that all the tapes had the abbreviation: P.W.A.B. (Post-War Administration Bureau).

"What's the meaning of this!?! Don't tell me you work for them!" Ky suddenly demanded Johnny to answer.

"Kid, calm down...We don't work for them. Remember when we went to China? May and I found these video cameras in the trees.

We opened it and played it on our own player. Each of those movies, we saw you. We saw you rescue that Chinese chef, and when you had that picnic with her. All these tapes were recording until you went to Japan, but- " Johnny was cut off when Ky's arm began sparking with lightning. May shrieked and backed away.

"P.W.A.B...What do they want with me? - And now they now I'm with a bunch of pirates...- Who knows what I'll do to them if they every try to get near Dizzy!!!"Ky's whole body was encircled by jolts of thunder.

A wild wind blew throughout the whole room, and Ky's anger made the whole ship practically shake.

"ONI-CHAN!!!" By the sound of May's tone, Ky noticed she was about to cry even through his fierce anger. Ky calmed down hoping to make May feel better.

"I'm sorry...May...I'm sorry if I scared you..." the storm in the room passed as it's main sorce began to calm down.

"Dizzy? Who's that?" Johnny asked him as soon as Ky calmed down.

"Oh...um...a girl I met in Japan. Ever since I laid eyes on her...she's all I could think about. Just last night I had a dream about her, the two of us were under a cherry tree...and we...were holding hands..." Ky blushed and paused for a second. "I'll kill the P.W.A.B. if they even lay a finger on her."

"That's some affection you have for that girl, boy..." Johnny looked down. "But does she have the same affections for you?"

"What do you mean..." Ky looked quite astonished. _"You mean she hates me?...Or...what..."_ Ky thought.

"Oni-chan...you like someone?" May said inching closer to him. "I hope it's not that annoying Chinese chef!" May pouted and Ky patted her head.

"Don't worry...It's not..." Ky turned to Johnny.

"She kinda pretty...but she's super annoying," Johnny whined.

"Well..she just needs to learn manners. Then hopefully she won't be annoying," Ky suggested.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sol, on the other hand, was probably having a better day than his rival...

There was a red-haried lady standing on a single stump platform with several challengers waiting for a chance to battle.

"Which one of you punks is next?" her voice was grouchy and sounded quite masculine.

"I am!!" replied some other man. As soon as he got on the platform, he was knocked out with a single blow;and, all his teeth were knocked out of his gums.

"Ug...Any more losers?" the young lady was quite annoyed according to her tone.

"I..." Sol entered the platform and stared straight at the crimson haired girl. She only had one eye and a scar on the other. Not only did she have a single eye, she had a single arm which she used to hold her samurai sword.

"So...I'm fighting a disabled young miss..." Sol tried to annoy her some more.

"Don't call me that.." the female samurai looked up.

"Young miss," Sol wanted to make her anger bar raise higher. Baiken, the samurai, slashed his left side;but, Sol successfully dodged it.

"GUN FLAME!" a flare of fire sprayed on the ground.

"Tch... Magic..." Baiken only tried to strike him again. All Sol did was dodged and use some counter attacks.

Finally, Baiken got one strike and made a gash on Sol's arm. Sol merely wiped it off ;nevertheless, the samurai had already grabbed his neck.

"Eh? Fine you got me...What do ya want babe?" Sol said nonchalantly.

"Don't call me babe, weakling. Just one favor is all I'm asking," Baiken only gripped harder until Sol agreed to her term.

"So...what is it?" Sol had a look of disgust.

"Hm...you think you're so cool...you have no manners...hm..." Baiken thought hard on this. "I want you to act as a gentle man for one day..."

"What the!!! No way I'm making that stupid request! Whatever!" Sol refused and Baiken grabbed away his Fireseal.

"Eh! Gimme' that!" Sol tried to snatch his sword like a complaining five-year-old.

"Ya want it? Then act like a real gentleman," Baiken only made this request to make him look bad.

"AGG...now I have to act like that weird boy..." The only person Sol could think of - who acted like a real gentleman - was none other than his rival, Ky.

"Soo...are you going to do it?" Baiken was about to laugh.

"Ug...fine..." Sol rolled his eyes.

"Then start acting like one!" Baiken's yell was shrill and cold. That didn't scare Sol though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yup...I wasn't able to add much cause I have more stories to write and update. Sorry! But hopefully you saw Ky's commitment to Dizzy and that he wants to do anything for her...But, Ky is unsure about his feelings since Dizzy might not like him. In a few chapters, you'll see Ky in BIG - I mean HUGE - trouble! Stay tuned for more Ky & Dizzy scenes!!!**

**And for the Sol & Baiken. Yes, Sol has to act like Ky... PLEASE!!! Sol-fans don't hurt me for this!!! It's only this chapter that he'll act like Ky!!!! Then I PROMISE!!! NO MORE NICEGUY STUFF!!! It's back to Sol-BADGUY.**

**Enjoy :)**


	7. Just a Dream

7.**Just a Dream**_ - Real Feelings?_

-----------------------------------

_Darkness...Nothing but complete darkness..._

_"Mommy!!!! Daddy!!!!" a little blonde boy was crying out to his parents. Then there were flames..._

_Flames of different sizes...Flames were scattered in every direction..._

_"Mommy!!!!!!" the little boy still cried. He was lost and, he had some burns on him._

_"KY!!!!" called his mother's voice._

_"Mom!!!" little Ky went to aid his mother who was buried by some rubble. The little ten-year-old pushed the stones away._

_Behind him was a burning city...with Gears all over the streets._

_"Mom!!! Mom!!!" Ky called out. But his mother was not moving._

_"Mom!!! Please!!! You were just calling me!!! Mom!!!" Tears flowed from the poor boy's eyes. "I lost Dad, But I can't loose you!!! Mom!!!"_

_No matter how much Ky tried to wake her up, she wouldn't..._

_"Mom!!!! Mom!!!! PLEASE!!!! WAKE UP!!!" screamed the boy. Suddenly, a tough arm grabbed Ky by his shoulder. Ky looked up and saw a face he didn't want to see..._

_A Gear...It had a black eye instead of the red ones Gears usually have._

_"HELP!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!" Ky began crying some more, but he didn't want to leave his lifeless mother. The Gear let out a frightful screech._

_Ky began screaming again and closed his ears._

_"HELP!!!!!!" Instead of help coming another Gear came and grabbed the little boy by the arm. Ky tried to break free, but his little hands weren't strong enough._

_"HELP!!!! AH!!!!!!!!" the Gears were going to hurt him like they killed the other citizens._

_"HELP!!!!HELP!!!!! Don't hurt me!!!! PLEASE!!! GO AWAY!!!! Don't!!!!" the Gear was going to probably bite Ky with it's sharp teeth._

----

"NO!!!!!" Ky woke up from a nightmare he's been having for months now. He was breathing heavily as he looked around. Still in May's ship, Ky lied down and thought over this nightmare. Why was he ALWAYS having it?

"Oni-chan!!!!" May opened the door and frightened Ky a bit.

"May?" Ky looked at her from his bed.

"Boy...it's 3 in the morning..." Johnny also heard him scream.

"Sorry...I had a nightmare...I think I just need some fresh air..." Ky took his jacket and walked over to the balcony outside the ship. When he got there, a bright white light was flashing from the sky. It was the luminous moon. He stared at it's beauty thinking only about one thing...Dizzy. Ever since he met her, all he could think about was Dizzy.

"Do I really like her that much..." Ky thought deeply. He remembered his encounter with the young girl. "I forgot to ask her where she lives..."

"Oni-chan?" said a voice quietly.

"May. I didn't hear you come out..." May hugged him again like she always does to Johnny.

"Oni-chan...You said you'd kill the P.W.A.B. if they ever lay a hand on 'Dizzy'. Do you love her?" May was somewhat curious about Ky's lovelife.

" Love? What do you mean? I never said I loved her?" Ky blushed only trying to hide it. He did love her. Very much in fact.

"You're blushing!" May giggled. "How is Dizzy like? Is she pretty?"

"Yes she's pretty...and she's also really kind. Maybe she's a little shy..." Ky answered smiling at May.

"Like you Oni-chan!!" May laughed. "What's her hair color?"

"Hair color? It's blue..."

"BLUE!!!" May was in total shock. "Wowie!!! Oni-chan, that's rare!!!"

"Really?" Ky asked. Just as they were having a little time to chat, Ky noticed something up ahead. Fire...

"Oh no..." Both looked down and saw a burning village. Ky saw what was causing this destrcution. Gears.

"May! Bring the ship closer to the burning area!!" Ky told her.

"Hai!!" May ran inside and Ky followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, it's kind of short. I didn't have time to make it longer. The next one will have both Ky and Sol in it. Don't worry! More couple parts one the way!!! I'll be sure to update soon:)**


	8. changing

I'm going to change this story.

I'm going to follow my original script.

Sorry, about it...

You'll like this one more!

The new title is...

**_Utsukushii Melody_**

I love how it's short!!!


End file.
